Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre
by Celygom
Summary: Ichigo en a marre et compte bien se venger de son insupportable camarade. Mais qui des deux va piéger l'autre ?


Grimmjow était insupportable.

Toutes les filles à qui il s'était confessé dans sa vie, d'abord au jardin d'enfants, puis au collège, et maintenant au lycée, toutes sans exception avaient fini par lui dire non pour finir dans les bras de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, playboy de la ville, et ça, Ichigo en avait vraiment marre.

Ce mec avait tout pour faire craquer n'importe qui : le physique, l'intelligence, et même son caractère possessif et provocateur ne parvenait pas à lui retirer son charme. Ichigo le reconnaissait volontiers, et ne l'enviait pas pour autant, contrairement à la majeure partie de la gente masculine de la ville. Pourtant, là, il en avait vraiment marre. Cette fille, il l'avait vraiment voulu. Petite, mignonne, brillante et joyeuse, elle lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil. Et alors qu'il avait mis de nombreux mois à la séduire, l'appréciant de plus en plus chaque jour, Grimmjow était encore venu tout gâcher. En un soir, il l'avait emballé et l'avait ramené chez lui, bien décidé à faire des choses qu'Ichigo n'imaginait même pas. Encore une fois, il avait gagné, et encore une fois, Ichigo se retrouvait seul, obnubilé par l'énergumène à la chevelure bleue.

Alors il avait décidé de se venger, tout simplement. Et pour ça, c'était simple. Il avait entendu dire d'un ami commun avec le bleuté que ce dernier avait eu un léger traumatisme durant son enfance, moment que son oncle avait choisi pour lui faire des avances très prononcées. Bien que le vieil homme se soit retrouvé avec son poing dans la face, le petit Grimmjow avait apparemment hérité de cet épisode tragique une sérieuse réticence à toutes relations impliquant deux personnes du même sexe, surtout si ça concernait des personnes de sexe masculin.

Alors l'idée était venue. Puisque Ichigo ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, il donnerait au playboy ce que lui voulait éviter par-dessus tout : un homme collant et dégoulinant d'amour, rôle que notre héros était prêt à jouer avec grand plaisir pour prendre sa revanche.

C'est ainsi que, persuadé que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée, Ichigo se saisit de son portable et se mit à faire part au bleuté de ses ''sentiments''.

« Grimmjow, mon amour,

Pardonne moi mon audace, je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange, … mais je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé personne, et même si je sais que tu es actuellement dans une relation, pour toi, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je sais que par le passé tu as déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes alors j'espère que tu accepteras de moi ce que tu as pu accepter d'eux. Jamais je ne faillirai dans mon combat pour gagner ton cœur. Compte sur moi pour te prouver mes sentiments, chaque jour un peu plus.

Avec toute mon affection, Ta fraise. »

Certes c'était gnangnan comme message, mais avec ça, Ichigo espérait bien pouvoir lui faire peur. Il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences (du moins le croyait-il), et n'avait plus hâte que d'une chose, voir la tête de son camarade le lendemain.

L'heure de maths était passée affreusement lentement, et Ichigo, que le cours avait à moitié endormi se confortait dans le plaisir de voir Jaggerjack absent à la première heure. Son plan avait-il marché ? Lui avait-il tellement fait peur que le jeune homme n'avait pas osé venir en cours ?

A moitié couché sur sa table, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, il ricanait de sa réussite. Enfin il avait gagné ! Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se permit un petit somme.

Quand retentit la sonnerie de midi, Grimmjow n'était toujours pas revenu en cours. Loin d'être soucieux de quoi que ce soit, notre rouquin se dirigea alors en direction du toit, désirant manger tranquille et seul. Machinalement, il monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte, mis l'une de ses chaussures pour bloquer la porte et laissa la seconde à côté, bien content de pouvoir se détendre totalement en marchant pied nu.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le soleil il était bien, il voulait rester comme ça, serein. Pourtant, derrière lui se fit entendre le claquement de la porte. Interloqué, il se retourna, et se perdit dans un océan au bleu électrique.

« _ Salut Ma fraise.

_ Grimmjow ?! »

Devant lui se tenait son ennemi, la chemise entrouverte et un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres. Ichigo était complétement déboussolé. Grimmjow n'était-il pas censé être dans sa chambre à se morfondre, à avoir peur de ce camarade qui voulait désormais son corps ? N'aurait-il pas dû sembler en colère, dégoûté, et non amusé et excité ?

Le bleuté fit alors un pas, puis deux, et comme un ballet bien répété, le roux, recula, d'un pas, puis deux. Amusé, Jaggerjack continua, voyant avec grand plaisir qu'Ichigo réagissait du tac au tac, amorçant l'éloignement quand lui amorçait le rapprochement. Et comme il s'y attendait, sa ''fraise'', se retrouva très vite coincé contre les barrières délimitant le toit.

« _ Alors comme ça on se la joue provoc' Kurosaki ? C'était quoi ton petit message d'hier ?

_ Euh … euh je … attends, recule s'il te plaît, arrête ça ! »

Grimmjow ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre. En deux enjembées, il avait rejoint le rouquin près du vide, l'étreignant fortement, plus pour l'empêcher de partir, de se défiler, que par réelle envie de montrer son affection. Et pourtant, de ça, il en avait envie. Depuis toujours il avait été captivé par cet énergumène aux cheveux orange, parfois lynché alors que lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment eu de remarques malgré la couleur plus que décalée. Et à force de le regarder, il avait fini par craquer pour lui. Il avait fondu devant ses moues indignées quand les filles qu'il visait le rejetaient, bien souvent pour venir dans ses bras à lui. Pourtant, il n'avait que faire de toutes ses bécasses infidèles et vénales, lui, il voulait le rouquin. Lui piquer ses copines avait du coup fini par être un jeu à deux objectifs : voir ses mignonnes petites têtes et empêcher d'autres personnes de lui mettre la main dessus.

Patiemment, il avait décidé d'attendre que le roux tombe sous son charme, mais quand Renji était venu le voir en lui disant qu'Ichigo semblait préparer quelque chose, ses plans avaient changés. Il avait alors chargé le rouge de faire croire au rouquin qu'il avait un vrai problème avec les hommes, se doutant de ce que ferait Ichigo de cette précieuse information. Et ce dernier n'avait pas marché, il avait couru pour tomber dans son piège, piège qui maintenant, du moins l'espérait-il, allait porter ses fruits.

Sans plus attendre, Grimmjow Jaggerjack plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue, et d'une facilité déconcertante, força le passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche. D'abord seul dans l'échange, il se fit timidement rejoindre par la langue du rouquin, un peu trop perdu pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Alors Grimmjow en profita. Il approfondit le baiser, obligeant Ichigo à participer plus activement tandis que se mains commençaient à se balader le long d'un torse doux au touché, avant de descendre en dessous de la ceinture.

Puis il se prit une droite magistrale. Et ça l'excita encore plus.

Ni une ni deux, il se remit sur pied, face à un Ichigo cramoisi, débraillé et bafouillant. Ni une ni deux, il lui sauta de nouveau dessus.

« _ Putain Grimmjow arrête ! Tu m'écrases ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?!

_ Ça ne se voit vraiment pas ? Je cherche à profiter de toi.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Roooh arrête de hurler que je puisse t'embrasser décemment sans risquer de me crever un tympan !

_ QUOI ?! »

Notre pauvre Ichigo était complétement perdu. Son idée avait était stupide au lieu de prendre l'autre au piège, c'est lui qui s'était retrouvé piégé. Et par-dessus le marché, ce qui le déstabilisait le plus, c'est que bien que la situation soit allé bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginait, il aimait ce qu'il se passait. Il aimé la langue de Grimmjow caressant le sienne, l'effet que ses mains se baladant sur son corps lui faisait, il aimé tout. Il aima tellement qu'il se mit à participer pour de vrai. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son camarade et colla sa hanche à l'autre corps autant qu'il le pouvait, caressant des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée.

« _ Ichi', tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu te mets à participer hein ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors ne viens pas te plaindre après, parce que maintenant, je ne vais plus te lâcher. »

Au final, Grimmjow n'était peut-être plus si insupportable que ça…


End file.
